vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shielder
|-|Mash= |-|Shielder= Summary Shielder (シールダー, Shīrudā) is a Demi-Servant working with Chaldea during the events of the Grand Orders. Her true name is Mash Kyrielight (マシュ・キリエライト, Mashu Kirieraito), a genetically engineered magus secretly engineered by Chaldea, created to be a prime vessel for the soul of a Heroic Spirit. She is fused with the Servant Galahad (ガラハッド, Garahaddo), one of the Knights of the Round Table and the son of Lancelot. He was the only Knight of the Round Table to reach the Holy Grail. After the experiment to summon a Heroic Spirit into Mash's body was declared a failure, she was left in the care of Chaldea, with Galahad remaining dormant inside her as to avoid causing her any harm. However, due to the unnatural circumstances of her creation, she has an incredibly short lifespan that tops out at eighteen years. Galahad awakens inside her and she becomes a complete Demi-Servant with the beginning of the Grand Orders, awakening with her powers in the ruins of Fuyuki City. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly higher Name: Shielder, Mash Kyrielight Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: 16 - 18 years old Gender: Female Classification: Designer Baby, Shielder-class Demi-Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can raise her own defensive power and those of her allies), can temporarily displace herself or an ally out of the time axis to avoid attacks, Attack Reflection with Lord Chaldeas, can temporarily fight on even when badly injured, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Resistance to Magic (Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants possess regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: At least City level (While she is more focused on defense, she should be somewhat comparable to Archer), possibly higher (Defeated Lancelot and a weakened Demon God in single combat). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants, such as Saber, kept up with Lancelot). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly higher Durability: Mountain level (Fought against and presumably traded blows with Lancelot and a weakened Demon God), higher with Mana Defense (With enough mana, she would supposedly be able to defend an entire country from attack). At least Large Mountain level with Lord Chaldeas (Blocked a direct Excalibur Morgan blast). At least Multi-Continent level, possibly higher with Lord Camelot (Completely nullified Ars Almadel Salomonis, and though Mash died due to the sheer heat of the attack, her shield remained unscathed). Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Mash can fight on even with grievous injuries. Even as her body was failing, she was able to utilize Lord Camelot to nullify Ars Almadel Salomonis. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Her shield, Lord Camelot. Intelligence: Mash was kept sheltered and indoors at all times, causing her to marvel at the outside world. Despite this, she is knowledgeable of magecraft and the Grand Order system. As Shielder she gains Galahad's close combat expertise and shield-wielding expertise and slowly gains access to Galahad's Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms as well. However, she doesn't always think things through, as she tried to speak to the French soldiers in English during the Hundred Years War Singularity, causing the French soldiers to instantly assume her to be an enemy and attack. Weaknesses: Mash is inexperienced and initially does not know how to use her true Noble Phantasm. At first, she only has a maximum lifespan of 18 years, but she gains a human lifespan after she is resurrected by Cath Palug. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms LordChaldeas.gif|Lord Chaldeas blocking Excalibur Morgan LordCamelot.gif|Lord Camelot: Fortress of the Distant Utopia Lord Chaldeas: Virtual Noble Phantasm Pseudo-Deployment/Foundation of Anthropic Principle: A weaker variation of Mash's true Noble Phantasm, Lord Camelot, instinctively used by her without an understanding of the Heroic Spirit she's been fused with, Galahad. When used, it expands forwards as a protective barrier, capable of fully blocking a direct attack Excalibur Morgan despite its degradation, and even reflecting it back at Saber Alter in First Order. Lord Camelot: Fortress of the Distant Utopia: Mash's true Noble Phantasm, the shield of Galahad. It is the embodiment of the Knights of the Round Table sitting within the white walls of Camelot, employing them as an incredibly durable shield. Its strength is proportionate to Mash's willpower, allowing her to completely nullify Ars Almadel Salomonis without her shield being damaged in the slightest, though the heat of the attack vaporized her. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Mash's A-rank Magic Resistance negates all spells A-rank or below, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to effect her. Possession Inheritance: A unique skill Mash possesses due to her status as a Demi-Servant, having inherited it from Galahad. In Mash's case, this takes the form of "Mana Defense", allowing her to convert her magical power into defensive power. With enough magical energy, she would be able to defend an entire country from attack with this skill. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Due to being fused with Galahad, a Knight of the Round Table, Mash can flawlessly ride animals and drive vehicles that have been properly trained or adjusted. Self-Field Defense: A skill inherent to the Shielder-class, it allows Mash to raise her defense proportional to the number of allies she's defending. However, she herself is not included, and her field of influence is centered on her. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: An incredibly high vitality that allows one to keep on fighting despite grievous wounds and withdraw from combat to reach allied territory alive even after being defeated. Obscurant Wall of Chalk: A skill that temporarily displaces the user or the target outside of the time axis for an instant to completely dodge enemy attacks upon activation. Working similarly to Excalibur, it would also have been able to dodge higher-dimensional attacks if it were higher ranked. Shield of Rousing Revolution: A skill formed from Mash's stern resolve to protect her comrades, which allows her to draw enemy attacks in towards her shield, on top of raising her defensive power. Transient Wall of Snowflakes: A skill that allows Mash to convert her mental strength and willpower into physical defense, applying a defensive enchantment to her and her allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Knights Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 7